Forbidden love
by 00Zero
Summary: He cloaked his feelings with a stoic mask and walked into his own bed room. He did not miss her confused, (hurt) expression. Hell! She is so goddamn beautiful! He shut his bedroom door behind, throwing his emotionally exhausted, yet angry, body into his bed. He brought an arm to cover his eyes and laid still. How the fuck would he bears to live with her for the next 3 months!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, this is Rin," said Inuyasha. The sweet beautiful woman standing next to his half-brother smiled. Something about her, he could not put a finger on it, but it had pulled him to her like to others. And his brother's next word crushed his icy heart like lightning strikes, "My wife."

"Nice to meet you," Rin beamed and politely bowed her head to her brother-in-low.

"Hn," was all he managed to say. He did not trust his word because right now all he could think of was why did she had to be Inuyasha's wife? Why her of all people? Why did he not meet her first?

What was it about her that pulled him to her so much that he felt like he was going to die because she had already been belonging to another man?

Worst, His half-brother's.

From this moment on he would have to see the two of them together and made his life a living hell.

Why did he have to fall in love at first sight with this girl?

She is beautiful, yes, but there were millions of beautiful girls out there.

Her white perfect skin? That was not uncommon.

Her innocent big doe-like eyes? Or was it her angelic smile?

He didn't know.

She wasn't that unique. All he knew was she had something no one else had. She reached into his unfeeling heart and made it beat; it yearned for her.

How could he live from this moment on knowing he could never have her?

Why did his cold heart that had never been soft for even a moment to love anyone loved the woman before him so much that he felt like he would fall apart even though they had just met? The world was so unfair!

The world was never fair.

"Your room is on the second room to the right," he pointed at the long hall of his apartment. She nodded. She smiled. Her beautiful smiled broke his heart.

"Make yourself at home. I have business to take care," he coldly told the newlywed couple and dashed out of the room without giving a damn weather it looked bad or not.

He had to get out of here. Get out of the suffocating room.

He rushed to his car, unbuttoned his shirts, opened the door, turned on the engine and stepped on the gas paddle without mercy, driving out of his home.

Inuyasha told him he had just married a girl, but because of the house renovation, it would take them at least three month to finish. He asked Sesshomaru if he and his wife could stay with him until then because his house was close to Rin's university. She wanted to continue her education there.

Normally he won't even give a damn about it. Why would he go out of his comfort zone and jumped into annoying matters for three months for someone else? And his half-brother at that, who he was more than disliked! But for some unknown stupid reason, he said yes to Inuyasha.

And there stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

A forbidding creature.

He was damn!

He couldn't even dream of having her.

His entire body felt hot. He rolled the expansive car's windows down to let the cool winds cooled his head. He felt like destroying the world.

.

"I think he hates me," Rin announced to her husband as they moved their belongings to their new room.

"He hates anybody. Don't worry about him." Inuyasha said indifference.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to say here?" she frowned.

"He said yes, so it's okay. We can move into a hotel if you like?"

"No, it's fine," she answered. She did not want to waste too much money on the hotel since it would take three months' time. They could rent a little apartment too, but it was in such short notice that they could not find a place right away.

And with that, the matter was settled.

Sesshomaru returned home after midnight in hope that the couple would be in bed and he would not have to face them. How wrong he was!

As soon as he stepped inside his house, passing through the leaving room which was not too far from the kitchen, she was there in her long blue and green pajamas; in her hand was a glass of water.

"You're back, Sesshomaru?" she beamed her angelic smiled at him making him wanted to walked to her and touché that beautiful face of hers.

"Hn," was all he answered. He cloaked his feelings with a stoic mask and walked into his own bed room. He did not miss her confused, (hurt) expression.

_Hell! She is so goddamn beautiful_!

He shut his bedroom door behind, throwing his emotionally exhausted, yet angry, body into his bed. He brought an arm to cover his eyes and laid still.

How the fuck would he bears to live with her for the next three months? He honestly did not know.

* * *

_Wanna try to write something new. Whether or not I will continue is depend on your respond. It's going to be short though. And the end will be some surprised waiting. *_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Shenzuki: thanks for the suggestions and the name of the beach :D**

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have this chapter in my computer for a few months now, just never could finish it. Thank you so much for the reviews :D They saved this story from dying. :)**

* * *

"How did you two meet?" Sesshomaru broke the morning suffocating silence as he, Inuyasha and Rin, were eating breakfast. A part of him was eager to know how Inuyasha had managed to conquer her heart, yet at the same time, a part of him was afraid to know. He did not want to hear reasons for why she was with anyone else but him.

Maybe her personality would eventually turn bore Sesshomaru- he mused hopefully.

Some women were so bitchy, clingy, fussy and irritating that he hated them to the bone. And, there were plenty of people he had come to hate later on with these very same shortcomings who were not always women. Not that he ever enjoyed too much company in the first place.

"It was love at first sight." Inuyasha announced proudly as he took another spoonful of soup that Rin had been cooking for him since dawn.

Just like a perfect housewife Sesshomaru imagined Rin to be, he thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru's heart clenched, boiling bloods rushed throughout his body making him wanted to murdered his so call half-brother even more. Rin was the perfect woman any man could have wanted and she just had to end up with Inuyasha of all people.

Not that Sesshomaru would be happy if she ended up with another man.

No, he would never be happy if he was not the man.

_Love at first sight?_ He felt like he had been mocked because that was exactly how he felt about Rin.

However, he had mastered the art of cloaking his emotions, and did not wear them on his sleeve like his half-brother. His appeared as cool as cucumber and the couple had no idea that he wanted to flip the table over and strangled Inuyaha's throat. He had never hated Inuyasha so much in his life.

Sure, their father had been pampering Inuyahsa, was his father's favorite, but Sesshomaru had always been better. Sesshomaru was level head, while Inuyasha was hot temper. Sesshomaru earned the respect from his employees and business partners for his ability to handle his job. He had both looked and brain that surpassed his brother's. Yet, he felt like a loser because the one woman he had ever wanted had been so tightly gasped by his brother.

So yes, he wanted to murder Inuyasha.

"I saw her standing alone at the Emerald Beach. I couldn't stop myself and had to talk to her. After that everything just clicked like perfect puzzle pieces. And before I knew it, I was asking her hands for marriage." Inuyasha looked at Rin who smiled back in return.

Sesshomaru was not one who belief in "what if". It was a waste of time to pondering over something that had already happened and could not be changed. If things were meant to be his then he would be his. That was true until now. The thought of what if he had met Rin first, would she fall in love with him instead of Inuyasha, kept repeating itself inside his head.

"Do you love each other?" he asked in his monotone voice. His eyes focused intensely on Rin, waiting for her to answer. The couples were startled with the question. Rin almost choke on her food while Inuyasha froze with his soup spoon half way to his mouth. They acted as if they had been strike by lighting.

Was the question really that unexpected?

Or was it such a stupid question?

Rin recovered only a second later and gave him her sunshine smile and answered, "Yes."

Sesshomaru wanted to shoot a bullet into his brain and get it over with!

_Of course they love each other you fool! Why else would they be married! _

Did he hope that she would say no? That she did not love his brother? That she was in love with Sesshomaru? Ridiculous!

Gosh. He was pathetic! He just dug his own grave and he now wanted to bury his pitiful wounded body more than ever.

He could not stand being tortured anymore at the sight of them. He stood, still expressionless, and told them coldly that he was full even though he had barely touched his food.

But before he was out of earshot, he her Rin's murmured in worried, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Keh, don't worry about it. You said nothing wrong, he just an ass and there's no "right answers" when he's around," comforted Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha was wrong. Sesshomaru liked Rin. But hell, loved her! But he could never say so.

* * *

**Rainshine5:** Lol, that's Sesshy for you. Always emotionless. :D

**Curiosity-Or-n0t:** Thanks. He's in a very bad position.

**Sotam: ** no, it's not easy for him to handle the situation.

**Islandeyes:** Thanks

**Tisg167:** thanks. :D That's the fun of it :D

**Pikachu:** Thanks. I will try and finish this story thought I don't know when.

**PikaPandaPan:** Aw thank you so much. That' means a lot to me. I will try and fish it. :D

**DaniHime86:** I am continuing this one and you will find out all the answers that you need to know :D

**Taraah36:** I agreed with you, just couldn't bring myself to write for quiet sometimes. I will try :D

July 28, 2013


End file.
